Back to the Way We Were
by Pearl Phemus
Summary: Amu thinks that she is jinx to men because she has no love life but what will happen if her best friend Ikuto confessed to her. will things go back to the way they were?
1. Chapter 1 Jinxed to Love!

Pearl: Hey minna! I hope you like this chapter. Constructive complements are a big help since I'm not used to story writing.

Ikuto: Pearl! Why is my character like this?

Pearl: To spice up the story?

Ikuto: (Walks closer to Pearl) Would you mind changing it?

Pearl: Ha-Hai! Not!

Amu: Nice one (High fives to Pearl)!

Pearl: Well Amu disclaimer please.

Amu: Pearl does not own Shugo Chara nor the songs used in this chapter.

Pearl: Thank you and if ever there is a story similar to this, its is pure coincidence because I'm trying my best to make this story more original.

Ikuto: (Stares at Pearl) Why are you saying that?

Pearl: To play it safe.

Ikuto: Goody-two-shoes.

* * *

Amu's Pov

Someone grabbed my hand. "Hinamori-san! I need to talk to you" Kairi said to me.

I look at Kairi "What is it?" I asked Kairi.

Kairi looked the other way. "Ca-Can we talk somewhere private?" Kairi asked me.

"Okay, where?" I asked Kairi. Kairi grabbed my hand and walks fast. We stopped under the cherry blossom tree while wind blew in our faces and the sun was about to set.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hinamori-san! I. . .I. . .I. . ." Kairi couldn't finish his sentence but wait . . . Is he confessing to me? This is so romantic, just like in the stories that I read, I will never forget this day. "I-I'm sorry" Kairi suddenly bowed his head.

I was confused of what he meant. "Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't fulfill my promise to you, I already like someone else" Kairi said, he looked like he was sad.

My thoughts were shattered into pieces when I heard what Kairi said but I faked a smile. "It's okay. Our feelings change as the time passes by so it's normal. It's no big deal" I said.

Kairi looked at me. "I'm happy that you understand me" Kairi said.

"May I know who this girl is? I need to congratulate her" I said while smiling.

"Her name is Yuiki Yaya" he said while he was smiling.

"Oh that's and Yaya are dating" I said. No it's not good! I thought he liked me.

Kairi's face became red. "We-We are not dating, she doesn't know that I like her" Kairi said.

"Oh is that so? Then I'll help you" I offered Kairi. Argh! What was I saying?

"Are you sure? I might be a bother" Kairi said.

"Yeah. It would be a pleasure because I'm helping two of my friends" I said.

"Oh! Thank you" Kairi said.

"Its no. . ." I didn't continue I was going to say because I saw Yaya "Amu-chi!" Yaya said running to me. "Oh Yaya!" I said while smiling.

"You guys are having a good time here aren't you" Yaya said while smiling mischievously.

"No! You got it all wrong!" Me and Kairi said.

"Ahem! I need to go now" I said and pushed Yaya to Kairi. Well, I did that because its either Kairi will hug her or Yaya will hug Kairi. But in this situation I guess Yaya will hug hugged Kairi to stop her form tripping because I pushed too hard, I knew it. "What was that for?" Yaya said.

"Goodbye!" I said while waving my right hand and walking straight to my house.

As I stepped in our house, I ran upstairs to my bedroom. When I entered my bedroom, I dived on my bed and hugged my pillow. "I was right! I will never forget this day because this is the day when the last guy who liked me changed his mind and liked someone else" I said and pulled my phone from my pocket. "I'll just call Tsuki-kun" I called him.

Ikuto's Pov

In my room, I was reading a book when my cell phone rang. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller I.D. to see who was calling me then I rolled my eyes and answered the call. "What is it again Mori-chan?" I asked.

"Tsuki-kun! Bring your violin and come here" Amu demanded.

"We're just neighbors we can just talk by the balcony" I said.

"Please? I'm really depressed right now" Amu pleads.

I sighed and smiled. "Do I have a choice?" I said.

"Thank you Tsuki-kun" Amu said and end the call. I grabbed my violin case and ran out of my room.

Amu's Pov

In my room. I waited for Tsuki-kun to come.

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Mori-chan! This is Tsuki-kun. I'm coming in." Ikuto opened the door.

I got up. "Tsuki-kun!" I exclaimed.

"I already told you that I'm not a girl to know the answers to your problems" Ikuto said.

"But Tsuki, this time is different I thought that guy way so loyal to me. . ." I didn't finish my sentence. "But then he liked another girl, was that what happened?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded my head.

"It happened again?!" Ikuto said.

"Yeah! Someone must have cursed me when I was young" I said and looked on my arm, leg and on my stomach.

Ikuto laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't know why they changed their mind" I said. Lately the ones who like me before changed their minds already: Tadase started to date Kaede, Nagihiko realized that he like Rima and Kairi who I thought was so loyal to his promise, started to like Yaya. All the ones who liked me before fell for my friends. "I should be happy for my friends but when will I experience that kind of relationship?" After what I said I covered my lips with both of my hands.

"Did I just blurt out my thoughts?" I asked.

Ikuto smiled. "Yep" Ikuto said.

I blushed. Ikuto walks closer to me and pats my head. "I just don't understand it! Why are the ones who liked me before are already taken?" I asked.

Ikuto's Pov

My eyes were cover with my bangs. "I guess that means that you'll always be mine" Ikuto said. Maybe this is the time to tell her my feelings.

Amu smiled and boxes me on my cheek lightly. "Aw Ikuto. I know that we'll always be friends but I'm talking about dating and not friendship" Amu said.

I glared my eyes at Amu and a dark aura appears. Well this is my problem. Amu or should I say Mori-chan is very dense and only thinks of our relationship as friends. When will she notice that I like her? This girl is really hopeless.

"Tsuki-kun? Why are you glaring at me?" Amu asked.

"Nothing" I said and scratched my head.

"How about you Ikuto? When will you find your girl?" Amu asked.

I scratched my head. "Are you kidding? I'm the geek in our class nobody wants to be with me except you and some geeks" I said.

"You know you should change your appearance, this is will be our last year in middle school" Amu said.

"It doesn't matter. So I'll play my violin okay?" I stand up then I grabbed my bow and my violin.

Her eyes sparkled. "Sure" Amu said. I removed my glasses and placed it on the table then I placed the end of the violin on my left collar bone then I started to play my violin.

Amu's Pov

When he played his violin is what calmed me the most. I feel that I was drifted away into a beautiful place: it was where the grass was green and sky was blue, the air was pure and sun was gentle. For me that place was paradise because it made me feel that it was a place where there are no worries no pain no sadness, oh what a beauiful place it was that made me smile and forget all the sadness I felt.

It made me think that the song he was playing on his violin was familiar so I stand up and closed my eyes. I started to sing

"_Kirameku mirai ni anata to futari deitai kara_

_Brand New Breeze  
Kanjita koto nai this feeling  
Just for you  
Zutto nakusanai you ni_

_It's never ever gonna end  
'cause you're my real best friend  
Baby I can touch the sky with you, ohh_"

Ikuto's Pov

I realized that Amu felt better now so I stopped playing my violin then I looked at Amu and smiled. "So you feel better now?" I asked.

"Yeah! Thanks Tsuki-kun" Amu hugged me. "You've been a really great friend".

I slowly pushed Amu and held her hands "Amu! I want to tell you something" I told me while looking at her eyes.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

Ikuto! There's no backing out now. "That I like. . ." . Someone slammed the door open "Onee-chan! Its time for dinner" Ami interrupted.

"Great! Let's eat" Amu walked a few step. "You can join us if you want" Amu said with a smile on her face and her right hand on her hips.

"You're hopeless" I mumbled. "What did you say?" Amu asked. "Nothing" I said. "Tsuki!" Amu said. "I said it was nothing" I said,

* * *

Pearl: (Wipes her forehead) Phew! Thank god that's over. Now I'll write another story (Starts typing on her laptop like crazy).

Amu: (Looks at Ikuto) She's a bit weird, right?

Ikuto: Now you noticed?

Amu: Anyways. . .

Ikuto & Amu: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 I Found New Love!

Hey there! This is Pearl Phemus. I'm so sorry for the late update because it's really hard to juggle 3 stories at the same time. Ugh! I really need to remind myself to not volunteer to write stories or post so many ideas on the net, it's been a real pain doing it. It just like having 3 projects and the deadline is on the same week. I didn't put the conversation between me and the characters because my head is already hurting thinking what they'll say. But still I'll continue this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters, Peach-Pit does.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

It was 6:20 in the morning when I started banging on her door to wake her up and now its 6:45 and she still hasn't woke up. "MORI-CHAN! YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL..." _Damn! I can't think of a good threat, I better think of something_. "OR I'LL BARGE IN YOUR ROOM" _That's your threat?!_ I rested my right ear on her door to hear if it has an effect…Nope! It doesn't, all I can hear is her snoring even though it wasn't that loud. Well I better open the door and wake her up.

When I opened her door and as I stepped in her room, I saw Amu who was sleeping peacefully. _She looked kind when she's sleeping not like when she's awake she can be as brutal as she can be but that's what I like about her_. When I walked closer to her and I tried to wake her up, she won't budge so I walked out of her room and I came back holding a wet face towel and I throw the face towel on her eyes.

After a few minutes she got up. "IKUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Amu shouted. "Save that for later, it's already 7:00" I said. She throws the face towel and she stands up "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "You didn't give me a chance" I answered. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom, I went downstairs for her to do her business. After I waited for 35 minutes she walked downstairs FINALLY. Why do girls take such a long time?

Amu's POV

I walked downstairs. "Thanks for waking me up Tsuki-kun!" I said and sat down. "No problem" he said and smiled at me.

"Onee-chan! Are you going to school?" Ami asked.

"Obviously!" I said to Ami and patted Ami on her head.

I drank a glass of lemonade and grabbed a sandwich. I stood up "Let's go" I said.

"Onee-chan! You forgot your bento" Ami said while raising my packed lunch.

"Thanks" I grabbed my bento and stuffed it in my bag. "Bye Ami!" I said and waved my hand. We walked out of my house and we walked on our way to school.

When we stepped in the gates of our school, most of the students were looking at us…Or was it me? In school, I'm still 'Cool and Spicy' but less the spice because I'm more approachable now not like before. I smirked and looked at Ikuto "You better get ready 'cause our first period is P.E" I said to Ikuto.

He sighed and hunched his back. "Aw man" He said in a dismayed tone.

My smirk turned into a smile and I tapped his shoulder a few times. "It will be alright" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Easy for you to say" He said. _Guess that didn't work._

Suddenly I look at Ikuto "Hey! Isn't it awfully quiet today?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I just noticed" he said like he don't give a damn

I turned around and saw Yaya running towards me "AMU-CHI!". I took a step back to avoid her then she hugged Ikuto. "Amu-chi! I never knew you were so tall and you smell like a guy" Yaya said. "That's because I'm a guy" Ikuto said. Yaya looked at Ikuto and she took a step back "Tsu-Tsu-Tsuki-Yomi?!" Yaya stammered,

I smiled. "So how's Kairi?" I asked Yaya.

"He-He confessed to me" Yaya said then she was fidgeting her fingers. _Wow! That was fast._ I saw Kairi pass by. "Hey Kairi!" I shouted and he turned to see who called him then he met Yaya's eyes and both of them looked the other way and blush.

(A/N: Let's skip to P.E. class)

In the outdoor volleyball court, we had a boys vs. girls volleyball match instead of the regular girls vs. girls or boys vs. boys. You asked why? I don't know either so let's just say that Nikaidou-sensei got into some mood today to think that it's going to be fun if girls and boys will be playing together. When we started playing volleyball it was great except that they didn't give Ikuto a chance to hit the ball nor serve it, that's just unfair. When one of our team served, the impact of the ball was a bit strong that made Ikuto fell.

"Nice move geek! You're so untalented like Amu" I heard a snobby voice said. Ugh! There's only one person who'll do that and that was Yamabuki Saaya. _I was so pissed at her comment I'm not untalented because I'm a part of the varsity and she doesn't have the right to criticize Ikuto_. I turned at her and gave her a cold look "Why? Can't you do any better than criticize people?" I asked her. "Oooohhhh" They said in awe.

I saw her eyebrows twitching "Of course!" She said proudly. "Then bring your team and play with us" I commanded her. She stood up "Fine! Let's go girls" She commanded her team mates and they stepped in the court.

"Heads or tails?" Nikaidou-sensei asked us.

"Heads of course because I'm always on top" She said. _Sheesh! Even in tossing the coin?!_

Nikaidou-sensei tosses the coin. "Tails will start the game" Nikaidou-sensei said. I went to my position, I dribble the ball few times to warm me up then I started to serve.

Normal POV

When Hinamori Amu served and they started to play. Both teams were trying their best to not let the ball touch the ground, since this game started it never did. The students who were watching the game couldn't stay still on their seats because both teams played really well. You can never guess who'll lose in this exciting game of volleyball (A/N: LOL! I sounded like a reporter). The game lasted for the whole 1st period but who knew it would.

Nikaidou-sensei clapped his hands. "Girls that's enough! P.E. class is over so you need to go back to your classes" Nikaidou-sensei said.

Amu's POV

Nikaidou-sensei clapped his hands. "Girls that's enough! P.E. class is over so you need to go back to your classes" Nikaidou-sensei said.

Finally! That game was really tiring and I was surprised that Saaya played really good, I thought she's all talk and no action but I noticed that in the whole game she's showing off. Figures. I felt a ball hit the back of my head then I turned to see who did this. "I'm sorry Hinamori-san. My bad" She said in her snobby accent. Ugh! If I have the chance to payback I already did. But that's not all what happened. In recess, she was spreading false rumors about me and boy am I irritated.

When the bell rang I didn't bother talking to Ikuto, I just walked out of the room and rushed to the outdoor volleyball court. I've been bottling my anger since our P.E. Class so this is the time to let it out.

As I stepped in the outdoor volleyball, I saw the sun was about to set, I pulled a basket full of volleyballs and I faced the wall. I grabbed a ball and estimated the how far my spike would hit the wall because the distance between me and the wall was very far but I didn't care, I just want to let out my anger and spike this ball so I threw the volleyball high in the air and as soon as the ball was about to fall right above my head then I took a step back and spiked the ball with my right hand.

It felt good that my spike hit the wall but then I remembered Saaya's snobby laugh and my anger started to return. I grabbed another volleyball and spiked it just like I did before then I did it again and again and again. I looked at the basket and saw the last ball. My arm was hurting a bit and my hand was stinging then I hunched my back and placed my hands on my knees. "This is the last spike Amu" I said out loud. I grabbed the ball, threw it up in the air, closed my eyes and spiked the ball.

**THUD!**

"Ouch!" I heard a voice. I suddenly opened my eyes and saw a guy with messy brown hair sitting on the concrete floor while rubbing his forehead. I walked closer and put my hand on his shoulder "Are you ok?" I asked him.

The guy removed his hand covering his eyes, he looked at me with his emerald colored eyes and he smiled. "That was awesome" He complemented me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He stood up. _Whoa! I thought he was short he's taller than me by 5 inches_ "You have a great spike" He told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks" I said. "And you are?" I asked. _This guy seems interesting plus he's hot._

"Souma Kukai" He said while stretching out his hand.

"So you're Souma who became the captain of the school's soccer team on the last day of school last year. Well it's nice to meet you" I held his hand and shook it.

"And I'm guessing that you're the famous Hinamori Amu" Kukai said.

"You guessed right" I said.

"Hey! Can…" Kukai stopped talking when suddenly there's a boy just the same as our age running towards Kukai.

"Captain! Don't flirt on girls at a time like this" The boy said.

I smiled and put my hands on my waist "Skipping practice **captain**?" I asked, emphasizing the word "captain"

"I have no time to explain right now" Kukai kissed my right cheek and ran away while the guy ran after him.

I was shocked! My eyes widen, my mouth was slightly open and my cheeks felt warm then I touched my right cheek. I touched my right cheek and my slightly opened mouth turned into a smile. "I found new love" I said while jumping and squealing then I stopped. "I gotta find Tsuki-kun" I suddenly remember him and grabbed my bag but I stopped and saw the scattered volleyballs in the court so I picked it up and put it in the basket then I rushed to his house.

When I arrived outside his gate I climbed it, open the main door of his house a d went in then I walked upstairs. I slammed the door open "Tsuki-kun!".

"What?!" He asked annoyed. I saw him sitting on the concrete floor and his back leaning on the edge of his bed. He stared at me with an annoyed expression, I just noticed that he has a cut at the end of his left eyebrow with a black eye on his left eye and a small cut beside the right side of his lips.

I put my hands on my waist and I raised an eyebrow. "Bullies again?" I asked.

"What else?" He said while wiping the blood beside the right side of his lips.

Ikuto's POV

"I'll get the first aid kit" She said. "No! It's fine I'll spit on it and later put a cold meat on it" I said.

"No way I'll let you do that" She protested and ran out of my room, _she's still stubborn as she was before._ After a few minutes she came holding a first aid kit on her right hand. She walked closer to me and sat in Indian sit position.

"You know, I'll be nurse someday by treating your wounds everyday" She laughed softly. Amu soaked the cotton bud in alcohol and dabbed it on my cut beside my left eyebrow. _It sting a bit but I guess it's fine_.

"And do you know that I can see your heart pattern bloomers?" I asked while smirking,

She suddenly sat on her heels while pulling her skirt down (A/N: Its just like how Japanese people sit) then she pressed the cotton bud on my cut. "Ouch!" I said in agony. "Pervert" She shouted at me.

I rested my chin on the palm of my right hand and looked the other way "I wouldn't see them if someone's legs weren't wide open" I pointed out.

She looked the other way "Sorry".

"Yeah, yeah" I raised my left hand up and down. "What did you came here for?" I asked her.

"Hhmm?" She smiled sweetly, looking innocent.

"I know you didn't come here to treat my wounds" I said to her with a don't-lie-to-me look.

She laughed softly again. "You know me too well" She smiled and put a band-aid beside my left eyebrow. "I found a new love" She announced to me.

"Again?!" I said. _Geez! I have a rival again?_

Amu stood up and walks back and forth slowly. "Bur this is different. He's tall…" _Every guy in our school is tall_ "He's handsome…" _What else is new? _'He has brown messy hair and emerald eyes…" _Wait! I think I know this guy_ "He's sports minded, sweet and the captain of the soccer team".

"Souma Kukai?" I asked.

"Yep" Amu stopped walking. "How did you know?" Amu asked me.

"He's the school's heartthrob" I said.

Her face brightens up "Really? I'm so lucky" Amu said.

"That's not what I was trying to say" I said.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a party-pooper" She said and sat down to treat my other cut. "Why can't you be happy for me?" She asked me.

"Because I don't want you to demand me to go to your room again" I said to her.

"You're mean Tsuki" Amu looked the other way and crossed her arms then she looked at me and smiled. "And guess what?" She tapped her index finger on her cheek a few times.

I raised my eyebrow "You want me to kiss you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No! He kissed me on my cheek" She said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "We always do that especially when we were kids" She said and placed a band-aid beside the right side of my lips. "There! All done" She said with relief.

"Thanks" I said. "No prob. Now get up and let's go to my house my mom wants us to taste her new cake then you'll help me with my homework" She stood up and dust her skirt if there's any dirt in it.

I laughed. "What's wrong" She asked me. "You're still treating me like when we were kids" I said.

Amu's POV

Ikuto laughed. "What's wrong" I asked him, I didn't say anything funny did I?. "You're still treating me like when we were kids" He said.

"Well what else should I treat you?" I asked him. He stood up and _whoa! Has he grown taller? Last year he was higher than me by 4 inches and now I think he's now 9 inches taller than me._ He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I just think that you're treating me the same as before" he told me.

I straighten my hand and put it on top of my head. "Have you grown taller again?" I asked him. "I don't know…I guess" He said nonchalantly. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room "Come on Mom's waiting" I said.

* * *

I want to say thank you for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and the ones who add my stories to their favorite list. I love you all! I'm so happy. You can give me constructive comments for you to enjoy this and ideas for the next chapters (I would really appreciate it if you have some ideas for the next chapter) so it will be more exciting and more doki doki scenes (Romantic scenes). I'll try my best to make the next chapter more exciting. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3 Big Changes

Waaaah! I'm so sad that I didn't have many reviews. I was expecting to have at least 4 reviews in Chapter 2. I really hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did. Oh right! Thanks for those who reviewed my story I appreciate it very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

* * *

Amu's POV

It was a typical Saturday morning for me to walk downstairs to join my family for breakfast, while I'm still wearing my pink bunny-patterned pajamas.

"Morning Mom, morning Ami" I said' then turned around. "Uh Mom? Where's dad?" I asked Mom.

"He said that his deadline is due tomorrow so he went out early" Mom said while taking a sip of her coffee.

I sighed. "Dad is always so laid-back" I said and sat at the other side of the table. Someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it" Mom said while she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Morning Mrs. Hinamori" Ikuto greeted Mom then he stepped in our house.

"Good morning Ikuto" Mom greeted Ikuto cheerfully then she closes the door.

I turned my head at Ikuto "Tsuki!". He was wearing his casual clothes: t-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes.

Ikuto suppressed his laughter. "Nice pajamas" He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked Ikuto, pissed.

"It was boring at my place" Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you have breakfast with us?" Mom suggested to Ikuto.

"Sure" Ikuto said and sat next to the empty seat beside me.

"Do you want some bacon?" I offered to Ikuto.

"Sure" Ikuto said, I put some bacon on his plate and pour lemon juice in his glass then I start eating.

"Amu-chan! You know what? My sister is paying us a visit" Mom said cheerfully. As Mom said that I choked and finished my glass of lemon juice to clear my throat.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because she wants to visit her business here" Mom said.

"When did she start her business?" I asked.

"3 months ago" Mom answered.

"What's so bad about her?" Ikuto asked me.

"She's not that bad but…" I trailed off when someone slammed the door open and removed her sunglasses,_ did I mention earlier that Mom didn't lock the door_? "Tadaima!" The woman said cheerfully. She's 5'5, she has pink hair **(A/N: I made it up but she must have inherited her pink hair from someone in the family)**, she wears a Gucci branded brown shades and furry leopard jacket with a brown tube, black skinny jeans and leopard-patterned heels. _Good grief! I feel sorry for the leopards._

"Oh crap" I mumbled to myself.

"Hitomi-chan!" Mom exclaimed and she stood up.

"Midori-chan!" Auntie exclaimed just like Mom did.

Both of them run to each other in slow motion then they hugged each other **(A/N: Aw sister moment)** and squealed.

"It's good to see you Midori" Auntie said to Mom.

"Same here" Mom said to Auntie.

I slowly crawled out the dining room before anything happens to me.

"Amu-chan!" Auntie exclaimed and I suddenly stand up.

I turn around and put a fake smile on my face. "A-A-Auntie! It's nice to see you again" I said nervously then Auntie suddenly ran to me and squeezed me tight, _its killing me_.

Auntie lets go of me and then she cups her hands under my face. "Amu-chan! You look so pretty even in your pajamas" Auntie said while slowly rubbing her right cheek against my left cheek.

"Auntie!" Ami shouted.

Auntie lets go of me and suddenly hugs Ami, _thank god that's over_. "Ami! How's our aspiring singer?" She asked Ami. I went back to her seat and sat down.

"No wonder" Ikuto said and then Auntie looked at Ikuto.

"What does she want from me?" Ikuto whispered to me.

"I don't know but she's very unexpected" I whispered back at him.

She cupped her hands under his chin. "You're perfect" Auntie said with eyes filled with glee. _Is she serious?_

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Ikuto asked Auntie.

"You're perfect for my business" Auntie said ignoring his question.

I raised her eyebrow. "Auntie what is your business?" I asked emphasizing the word 'is'. "A salon" Auntie answered.

"So it is an insult" Ikuto said.

"I'm so happy that I found the perfect model" Auntie said ignoring what Ikuto said again then she hugged him. Both of us asked at the same time.

"Why is he the perfect model?" I asked.

"Why am I the perfect model?" Ikuto asked.

"Its because his hair is long and messy that he looks untidy, he has glasses that covers his eyes and last his face is dry and has black heads" Auntie answered.

"So it was an insult after all" Both of us said at the same time.

"After breakfast we're going to my salon" Auntie said.

"Who decided that?" Ikuto asked Auntie.

"Why? You don't want to get a makeover?" Auntie asked Ikuto.

"No" He turned down Auntie's offer coldly.

Auntie kneeled down. "Please! I really need you" Auntie said sounding really desperate. "I'm really desperate" She added. _I knew it!_

"How old are you anyway?" Ikuto asked Auntie. I guess he was shocked by Auntie's actions

Mom clapped her hands to interrupt their conversation. "Ok! Let's discuss this after we have breakfast" Mom said. _Nice move mom!_ I thumbs up at Mom and she wink her eye

While we were eating, Mom and Auntie were busy talking about what happened to them in the past. After a few minutes Mom waves her hand up and down-telling us to go then me and Ikuto slowly walked out of the dining room and upstairs to my room.

I closed the door as we came in my room and then I open my balcony. "What are you doing?" Ikuto asked me.

"Getting you out of here" I answered. Before I pull out my bed sheets and tie them up, my door was slammed open then I saw Auntie with my Mom pulling her leg.

"You will not escape from me" Auntie said and she laughs manically.

"Auntie! Don't force him" I said while I blocked Ikuto.

Mom lets go of Auntie's leg. "I will not force him, I just have something to say to him" Auntie said walking closer to him and she whispered something to his ear that made his eyes widen._ I wonder what it is._

Auntie walks a few steps away. "What do you think?" Auntie asked Ikuto. "Fine!" Ikuto said. _What did she do that made him change his mind?_

Ikuto's POV

"I will not force him, I just have something to say to him" Hitomi said walking closer to me. "I know that people like you are mostly bullied because they think that you're just trash so you need to change yourself to gain a little respect from them and from yourself. This is your chance to show them and to Amu what is the real you." Hitomi whispered on my ear

Hitomi walks a few steps away. "What do you think?" She asked me. "Fine!" I said.

"Ok then so we'll be going" Hitomi said while pushing me out the room.

"I'll visit you at the salon" Amu said.

"The salon's called Exotic Hibiscus" Hitomi said to Amu.

Amu's POV

Auntie, Ikuto & Mom walked out of my room then I went to my bathroom and took a bath. After that I went out of my house wearing a black and hot pink stripe sleeveless shirt with collar, khaki caprice to contrast my dark colored shirt and black rubber shoes with two hot pink x clips that's clipped above my ears.

When I was on the way of finding Auntie's shop, I decided to take a stroll in the park. I saw couples sitting together, some old ladies feeding birds and a boy skateboarding in front of the kids, I walked closer to the boy and realized that he was just the same age as me.

"Nice moves" I said to the guy with messy brown hair.

"Thanks. Do you want to try it?" The guy said and looked at me.

"Souma?!" I said out loud.

"Amu!" Kukai said.

"What are you doing here?" Both of us said at the same time then the kids around us laughed.

Kukai smiled. "Wanna to try?" Kukai said while his right hand was carrying his skateboard.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?" I said.

He placed the skateboard on the floor. "Why isn't this skateboard flat?" I asked him.

"Because it's original" Kukai answered.

I put my right foot on the ground and I pushed the skateboard with my right foot then the skateboard moved so I put my right foot on the skateboard but the floor was bumpy so I fell of the skateboard but before my face hits the floor, I felt Kukai's arm wrapped around my waist then both of us laughed.

"Onii-san and Onee-san sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" The kids singed all together.

I stood up and my cell phone rang. "I'm sorry I better go" I said and walked away.

Normal POV

"Onii-san! Why is your girlfriend walking away?" The young boy asked.

Kukai kneeled until his height was the same as the boy and ruffles the boy's hair. "She's not my girlfriend" Kukai stood up "But she might be".

Amu's POV

When Auntie called me, she told me where Exotic Hibiscus is so I won't have a problem finding it and now I'm inside the salon and it looked beautiful, I thought it would be all pink and girly but it looks like Auntie made this for all genders for them not to feel awkward.

"Oi Mori-chan!" A husky voice called me which seems familiar and I heard some of the employees here squealed a bit.

As I turned to see the person, my eyes met a guy whose blue hair was cut neatly but in a cool way, his face was clean and his purple eyes looked gorgeous.

"So Amu, did you like how Ikuto look?" Auntie asked me. _What? This guy's Ikuto?!_

"How come? Ikuto has blue eyes" I said.

"She gave me contacts" Ikuto said and he walked closer to me. "Why? Are you falling for me?" Ikuto asked me seductively and the employees squealed again.

I blushed and walked a few steps back. "Wha-What the-the heck are you doing?" I said stammering. _When did I start to stammer? Is this really Ikuto? He looks and seems different. _

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ikuto asked seductively and the employees screamed again. _He really is different._

"Ge-Ge-Get away from me" I said, shoving him.

"Aw, is Amu shy?" Ikuto said seductively.

"Shut up!!" I shouted.

* * *

What do you think of it? And I want to thank Burning Phoenix x-7 for the suggestion so if you're angry that I change Ikuto's eye color then blame her MWAHAHAHAH! -- She's caffeinated.

I hope for more reviews and suggestion for the next chapter (I really need your suggestions!). Ja ne.


End file.
